Symbiosis
by The Red Flag
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis were made to be together. Even if sometimes they couldn't stand each other. Sephiroth/Genesis


I wrote this because I wanted to take a break from writing depressing fiction. This is a humorous take on some elements that will be explored in my story '_Fly Away_'.

**Symbiosis**

It was Friday of the second week of the month. Waking up, swearing at Sephiroth and everything around him, heading to the kitchen, downing two coffees, having a shower, fixing his face, throwing on his uniform…Genesis felt only a tiny bit better. And Sephiroth was still in bed.

"Get up you idiot." He hissed and gave the man a whack.

Sephiroth croaked with his head underneath a pillow, "Just bring me a coffee and go away."

Genesis tutted and handed him his half-finished mug of brown cocaine, "Here. Take it. And you better hurry up. Board meeting's in half an hour and you look like you've slept in a pile of cheap dirty slum whores."

Taking the cup, Sephiroth said, "Aw come on, Genesis. You know you're a little better than a cheap dirty slum whore." He smirked as he sipped his coffee and earned himself another slap. Totally worth it.

In just fifteen minutes it took Sephiroth to do what it took Genesis an hour to do. Granted, he didn't paint his lips and put stuff on his eyelashes…or scrub, tone and moisturise…or anything else that he was sure only women and Genesis did. In all honesty, Sephiroth begrudgingly followed the 'Don't ask, Don't tell' crap Heidegger forced down all the throats of SOLDIER, but with guys like Genesis, did you really need such a policy?

In the elevator, Genesis fixed his hair while Sephiroth tried not to fall asleep, "Remind me darling, why do I have to go to board meetings?" said the redhead.

Sephiroth raised a brow, "Because my little cherry muffin, you're my right hand man…" seeing Genesis check out how his cheekbones caught the light, he added, "Although sometimes I'm tempted to call you my 'right hand woman'."

"Oh!" Genesis scowled at him, "You know I'm not a woman."

"Please Genesis, it's six in the morning. My mind is currently incapable of dealing with challenging concepts."

Genesis stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms, "Hmph! Would you prefer that I bulk up and morph into a man-beast like Angeal?"

"Depends on whether or not you'll shave your legs."

"You sure you're gay, Sephiroth?"

"I see…now you're the one calling yourself a woman. Are we now going to reach a consensus that you are one?"

"I hate you so much."

"Knowing you, Genesis, you're just going to use that as an excuse to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

"There's more to life than 'Masamune', Seph…"

"I'm not the one unsheathing it all the time."

Now that Genesis was in a sour mood, Sephiroth could go back to concentrating on keeping his eyes open. Whose idea was it to stay up until 3am, he wondered. Genesis of course. Genesis and his stupid good looks and those new boots of his. Always his fault. Sephiroth was a serious man with strong morals, clear goals, always focused on the job, dedicated and proud workaholic and was always one step ahead with his mind on SOLDIER. All the time. Always. Oh screw it – that was Angeal. All Sephiroth cared about when he was off duty was being off duty. And if Angeal knew half the stuff the General did with his childhood best friend and some interesting tricks borrowed from the '_The Dom's Ultimate Guide To Submissive Training_', he may have cardiac arrest.

Getting to the meeting room was the easy part. Enduring the hour long corporate get together was a whole other issue. Taking their seats next to Lazard, who greeted them with a smile that made Genesis' blood boil from his hatred of happy morning people, the two soldiers tried to make themselves look awake as Scarlet got up to give her presentation for why her shitty over-funded department needed more money.

Tits bouncing all over the place, she gave the men her best seductive voice which made the boys from SOLDIER and their equally queer director a little sick in the stomach. While Sephiroth zoned out staring at the stupid presentation, Genesis couldn't help himself but look around the room.

So as usual the president was drooling all over his cinnamon bun at Scarlet's boobs and her nonchalant garter flashing and Palmer poured his lard laced tea all down his front. Heidegger was smirking because he got to bed that piece of trash in a red dress, a dress that Genesis would look better in, and Reeve…poor Reeve. The guy was terrified.

"…and so gentlemen…the Weapons Development Department would loooove to have your thick, thick wallets oozing with delicious gil to _come_ and pay for me to…well…" she winked, "Why should I ruin the surprise?"

And all the men turned into savage apes beating the table and whistling and making other curious mating calls. Some sleazeball Turk was thrusting his hips and Genesis fought the urge to throw up. He and Lazard looked at each other with a 'well-there-goes-the-money-we-needed-for-a-new-training-room' look. Sephiroth still didn't notice the presentation was over. He was lost in his own world where Genesis was giving the whole board a very sexy lecture on how to train a soldier which quickly morphed into how to train a dirty bitch into a begging submissive – red dress, silk stockings, garters and sultry make up. In hindsight it was a little creepy for him to put Genesis in Scarlet's role, but hey, it was the only way to make something good out of something so bad.

Reeve was up. If it weren't so damn early Genesis would have felt even worse for the guy. Unlike his lover, this guy had a heart and he was very passionate about his work. A lot like Lazard. At that thought, he lay a hand over Lazard's underneath the table. When the redhead got a little older he began to appreciate the caring, sweet and charming sort of nice, sensitive guy. Guys like Seph were hard to handle – demanding, sarcastic, anti-social, awkward, true asshole material – but damn was the sex good. Sometimes that was the only reason that kept Genesis clinging onto the guy. That and he was handsome.

Well not really. Sephiroth was a great guy in his own special way. He was sweet and caring and he did love Genesis, sometimes it was a little hard to see though, but it was there. Sure he wouldn't be a guy like Lazard who'd send roses every week or go stargazing on the weekends. Sephiroth was romantic in the fact that he'd try to make Genesis smile and he was charming because he was only ever charming to Genesis – he expressed love by making Genesis an exception to his flawed personality, not an inclusion to it.

He shook his head. How silly to think about love in a room full of sexual deviants. Smiling, Genesis didn't realise how quickly the time went by and they were already up. For some reason Sephiroth reverted into his overprotective mode and ushered Genesis out with a hand on his lower back that had the entire board staring.

Come on! He thought, can't be that big of a secret! Gosh the lot were dense. After hearing Hojo hit the floor with a thud, the two lovers boarded the elevator only to part on the director's floor to head to their offices and begin the day's work like any other.

Sinking into his chair with a sigh, Sephiroth opened up a new book on traditional Wutai erotic rope tying. In his own office, Genesis was doing his nails. He needed to have red nails, just to prove to himself they looked better on him than Scarlet. Once he had them drying, a new email appeared concerning his month's roster. It was hard to throw a tantrum with drying nails.

Sephiroth sat quietly in his office doing some light reading when the light of his life shone through his door, quietly closing it behind him and looked at him with bright, beautiful blue eyes. No, not those glaring, cold ones you'd expect. Bright, beaming, beautiful. And innocent. Then spoke soft words of how much he loved him before sitting in the chair in front of his desk and gave Sephiroth a pretty smile and spoke in his sweet, angelic voice "You can do whatever you like to me, General Sephiroth. I'm a slave to your desire, master."

Genesis was pissed off. He kicked in Sephiroth's office door and slammed it shut making the walls shake.

"Fifth fucking time this week, Sephiroth! How many times do I have to tell you, NO! I am not training the thirds! That's Angeal's job! Last time I did someone groped my ass and it wasn't a light grab either, it was a lingering one! Got his hands all up in YOUR PROPERTY! What the hell's wrong with you? Don't you even care about me and my wellbeing? You have got to be the worst lover I have ever had. I am being sexually harassed by maggots and the President has been giving me looks during meetings like he wants me, legs spread on his dinner plate! Aren't you going to grow a pair and fucking protect me oh great Demon of Wutai?! I am your man wife and I should be respected as such! Are you even listening to me?!"

Not even looking up from the '_Protocol Handbook for the Leather Slave: Theory and Practice_' Sephiroth said, "I think this will be a great book for you."

Genesis threw his hands up in the air and wanted to scream, but he couldn't. What was the point? All Sephiroth cared about right now was BDSM. Defeated, Genesis fell into the chair like a ragdoll and huffed.

"We need a vacation." He said and Sephiroth put his book down.

"To Banora again?" asked Sephiroth, inching the book closer to Genesis with a hopeful look in his eyes. Genesis was having none of it and flicked it off the table to the floor all the while glaring at his lover.

"No. Somewhere a little more isolated…a lot more isolated."

"Hn," Sephiroth liked that idea, "Have any places in mind?"

Sighing Genesis lay his head on the desk, "The only isolated places on this damn planet are either going to kill us or are going to kill us."

"So essentially Modeoheim?" That didn't sound like a place to test out Genesis' new latex boots and leather riding crop. Or a place where Sephiroth would like to be tied up and let Genesis try his worst on him. No! That was a place where Sephiroth had to be sensitive and caring and vanilla romantic with Genesis.

Do all the things that Genesis wanted to do like cuddling and cute French kissing and drinking hot cocoa the morning after. All the things that couples do. At this point Sephiroth's face sported an expression that looked like he had thought of something which puzzled, disgusted and disturbed him. An expression which exuded every fibre of the phrase 'what the fuck?!'

Genesis snapped his fingers in front of his face, "Take that look off your face! I'm sure there are other places. How's Kalm for you?"

Sephiroth smirked, "You're too loud for a small, quiet town like Kalm." That got him another acidic glare from his lover.

Although it would have been interesting. He could just imagine the look on the innocent town's inns man's face as he stormed into the room thinking the two warriors were in danger only to find a very dominatrix Genesis riding a bound and smug Sephiroth. That…was actually an appealing thought.

"On second thoughts…" he said, already thinking of all the new knowledge he could apply, "That might not be such a bad idea."

What? Genesis stared at him, blinking, thinking the guy had finally lost it. But he wasn't that loud…He could control his volume…Angeal _did_ stop thumping on their wall and complaining over coffee.

"Well…let's just leave it on the backburner for now, ok honey?" he suggested and looked around Sephiroth's office then raised a brow at him, "General of an army and not a map in sight?" he scoffed, "The world surely needs a new hero…"

"Darling, in leather and latex you are my hero," reaching into his drawer Sephiroth pulled out a folded world map and tossed it to his lover, "Here."

Muttering a thanks, the ginger opened unfolded the map and lay it down on the desk. Gongaga? Nope – Zacks come from there. Mideel? Nope – too hot during this time of year. Rocket Town? Nope – too sciency. Nibelheim? Hmm…

"Ever been to Nibelheim, Seph?" he asked, pointing at the little town on the map.

The general thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No. Must be quaint. It's probably only on that map because of the reactor there."

"Hmm…small town then. And not as charming as Kalm I suppose?" Genesis tilted his head, a sparkle in his eye.

"I strongly doubt it."

Chair hitting the floor, the redhead shot out of his seat, "Then it's settled! We'll head to Nibelheim tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll just flirt with Lazard a while to put us on leave."

Sephiroth raised a brow, "My poppyseed, it is no secret that you are extremely attractive, but are you certain it would work?"

Genesis smirked, "No one's ever denied me before, why…not even you."

* * *

It worked. Sephiroth had no idea how Genesis even did it. Apparently all he had to do was pretend his laces came undone and Lazard spent a good minute staring at his lovely ass. Completely missing that the commander's boots did not have laces. And with that, they were dropped off by the Turks in Nibelheim and immediately checked into the inn.

The townspeople…Genesis could feel their eyes on him! It made him scared, worried. Pretty damn uneasy as they all watched them and couldn't muster the ability to approach the legendary soldiers. A quick breath in of fresh country air and a brief one over of the town that consisted of brisk walking through the plains, the 'streets' if they could be called that, an ominous peer into the well, an adventure into the caves where they had fun taking down lesser monsters and got the chance to splash each other with the water hidden in the caverns and they strolled right on past the old, abandoned manor. They would save exploring that for later.

Unpacking all of his clothes and beauty products, Genesis joined Sephiroth in the bathtub who smiled at him, "I can still see the look on the innkeeper's face when I told him we wanted a single king sized bed."

Genesis snorted and snuggled up against his man, "Word's probably gone around town of the general sleeping with his commander."

Sephiroth chuckled and kissed the top of his lover's head, "Should we confirm these rumours or keep a low profile for now?"

The redhead thought, "Hmm…Maybe not now. I'm tired from all that hiking and I don't know…I don't want my vacation to end so abruptly because of a tattletale innkeeper."

The lovers laughed and continued to soak, enjoying their peace time together before heading to bed and holding each other close.

Daybreak arrived and Genesis hit Sephiroth with a spoon. He grumbled and glared only to have cereal shoved under his nose.

"Hurry up, eat and get ready. We're heading to the manor." He said and started brushing his hair by the mirror.

"What?" he looked at the clock, "It's not even 6 a.m."

Genesis sighed, "Look honey, I know. But we can't get frisky here and the locals are already waking up. Last thing I need is for them to gawk at us and then follow us into the damn old house!"

"So you want to turn that old mansion into our private sex dungeon during our break?" Sephiroth practically swallowed his breakfast whole with that thought.

"Uh…sure? Whatever you wish, dear." Sometimes Genesis wonders whether that man was even sane.

With years of working behind enemy lines under their belt, stealthily navigating past the villagers was easy. With a boost up by Sephiroth, Genesis was able to climb over the gate and snatch the key hiding under a flowerpot before unlocking the gate for the general. For some reason, the place felt weirdly familiar to the general, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He just shrugged off the feeling and retrieved his lover a piece of wire which he then used to pick the lock of the front door.

Creaking open, the doors revealed a dusty, stately mansion.

"Woah…" Gen was in awe, his parent's place was huge and beautiful, but this place was just beyond decadent. He wondered what kind of dumb jerk would have abandoned such a gorgeous manor.

He took Sephiroth's hand in his and started to lead him through the hallways and rooms, "Let's find a place you would like to bend me over, shall we?"

He perked up at that and smirked at the offer. The kitchen was tempting, but Genesis complained about the cobwebs. The bedrooms were nice, but sex in dusty and moth bitten sheets wasn't very appealing. And just when they were about to give up, Sephiroth accidentally hit a hidden switch and a secret passageway revealed itself.

"Well?" he said, turning to his lover, "Think it's worth the venture?"

At this point, Genesis really didn't care. He wanted to be screwed – spiders be damned, he needed to have a little Seph inside him to make this whole vacation worthwhile for the both of them. Activating his firaga materia, he lit up the dark passageway for them.

"You better find where ever this takes us worthy of our passions, Seph. Or I might just leave you for Lazard."

Sephiroth grunted, "Lazard? Is that the best you could do?"

"Well I could marry his father. Then divorce him and be gone with half his riches in my bank account. Then if you decide to be a man I'll just take you in, but I'll be in charge of course. I'll be your queen and you'd be my sexy, loyal slave. Sound good to you, hun?"

Oh Genesis knew where to the dig the knife and twist. Sephiroth was amused by it and took the knob of the door at the end of the passage, "So you want me to be a man, do you?" he said and opened the door.

The redhead didn't comment and switched the lights on only to have his jaw drop. Books! Hundreds and hundreds of books!

"There are books here!" and with that he sat on the desk with his legs wide open and threw his lover the best come hither look he could muster, "Come here, soldier boy."

Smirking, Sephiroth locked the door behind him (you couldn't trust the locals to stay out of their business after all) and stood proudly only a foot away from his commander.

"Come on, general." Coaxed the redhead, dragging his tongue over his bright red lips and rubbing his booted foot against his lover's crotch, "Show me what you can do with that weapon of yours."

Sephiroth grabbed the offended leg and flipped Genesis onto his back. Genesis gasped as the wind knocked out of him only to have his mouth covered by Sephiroth's. They made quick, messy work of their clothing as they lost themselves to a searing kiss.

There was no patience, only desperation after a whole night devoid of any sexual contact which was completely unheard of for mako-ridden soldiers. Squeezing out a generous dollop of lube, Sephiroth thickly coated three fingers and plunged two into Genesis' willing entrance. The redhead laughed, mumbled something about lack of control and impatience that Sephiroth didn't give a damn about right then and turned that complaining into moans of pleasure and surprise when he swallowed whole Genesis' elegant dick.

Genesis swore and punched the desk, his other hand fisting in silver hair as his lover stretched and stroked his ass with three fingers and sucked his pretty cock, making hot, low, grumbling sounds as he did so.

"S-S-Sephhh…" he groaned, feeling himself getting way too close too soon.

Smirking, Sephiroth pulled and slid his fingers out of his lover's tight ass and slapped his fat cock against the tiny hole, "You ready for me, baby?"

Genesis bristled, "Don't you fucking call me that and fuck me like a man."

"Hm?" Sephiroth pushed in ever so slightly, "How exactly does a man fuck?"

Ugh, really? Was Sephiroth going to be this insufferable? Genesis rolled his eyes and whined in the back of his throat, "You son of a bitch…Put your fucking cock inside me already!"

"What do we say when we want something?"

Genesis glared at him. He couldn't believe that man sometimes. He wanted him to beg?! Begging for dick was beneath him! But then Sephiroth leant forward, hot breath spilling over the shell of Genesis' ear as he spoke in that dangerous, deep baritone voice of his, "I want to hear you say it, Genesis. I want you to tell me how badly you want it. How badly you want to get fucked…" he groaned in his ear as he rubbed the head of his cock over his entrance, "I want you to let me fuck your beautiful tight ass, Genesis. Don't you want my cock inside you? Want to feel it thrusting in deep as I fuck you so hard I'll have you clamping down my cock as you cum? Don't you?"

Genesis shivered and arched his back as Sephiroth suckled on his neck lovingly. He whimpered, feeling so very much at the mercy of his lover. When Sephiroth looked into his eyes he saw an unguarded and shy desire. The redhead's lips quivered as he tried to speak and all he could do was whisper.

"I want you to fuck me, Sephiroth…"

The general tilted his head, "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Genesis swallowed, "I-I said I…I want you to fuck me…"

"You need to speak louder, love."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Louder. Let the whole town hear it."

"I want you to fuck me, Sephiroth! –Ahh!" he cried as Sephiroth slammed the full length of his cock into Genesis' tight body.

It was a brutal assault and Genesis loved every second of it. Of Sephiroth's hard, firm thrusts to the mouth fused to the side of his neck – kissing and biting and marking Genesis as his – and the arms wrapped around his waist that held the two bodies close, their torsos pressed securely together with Sephiroth's hard, muscular abdomen rubbing against the underside of Genesis' dick with every thrust.

Pushing the redhead's legs back until his knees were by his shoulders, the general loomed over his subordinate whose moans turned from lusty and desperate, to pure pleasured cries of desire. Red nails dug into Sephiroth's forearms drawing blood and he bit down on a creamy white shoulder as Genesis continued to shout as that hung cock inside of him hit him squarely in the prostate and buried itself deeper inside of him with every thrust.

He felt a fire burning inside of him – swelling from his groin, through his abdomen and then dispersing throughout his body. He was burning – on fire – the desk beneath him slick with sweat. He dug his nails deeper into Sephiroth's arm, holding on for his life. He was afraid he was going to fall, slide off the table and be disconnected from his lover. All he could feel in that moment was the solid, thick flesh pumping in and out of his body, the hard abs pressed against his cock and the mouth on his neck.

He could hear Sephiroth's grunting, taste Sephiroth's sweat in the air and smell their sex fill the abandoned library. The general pulled his mouth away and stared at the beauty under him. His own orgasm had neared. With one particularly hard thrust, the redhead tightened enough to make Sephiroth hiss and let slip a surprised groaned.

"Ah! Seph…" Genesis looked so delightful biting his lip to poorly control his volume, "Mmmphf!"

"You like this Gen?" he asked through gritted teeth, "You like how I fuck you?"

"Y-y-yesss…" he shivered and was back to screaming when his lover picked up the pace and fucked him with renewed ferocity.

The desk under him threatened to break and it rocked dangerously. "Oh! Fuck Seph…Fuck me harder!"

He was a needy bitch. And Sephiroth slammed into that too tight passage that clamped down onto his cock with a vice like grip that he could hardly move. With a loud scream Genesis came, ass clenching down hard on Sephiroth's fat, punishing cock. He twitched and spasmed, back arching as his cum glued them together and he felt Sephiroth's seed unload inside of him with a grunted form of the redhead's name.

The general collapsed on top of his sated commander, cock still buried inside of him as the two panted to catch their breaths. When the height of their orgasm finally wore off, Sephiroth slipped out and picked his limp lover up and lay on a couch, bundling Genesis up onto his lap with his arms around him.

They felt warm and satisfied, and nothing could take the smile off their faces what with Genesis lying on Sephiroth's chest with those strong arms embracing him. And Sephiroth having such a gorgeous lover to kiss and to hold and to allow the liberty of listening to his heartbeat.

It was noon when Genesis finally woke up. Smiling down at his sleeping lover, he got up, got dressed and decided to find a good book to read. Unfortunately for him everything here were just scientific journals and books on genetics and transhumanistic science. Nothing that Genesis could understand let alone interest him.

Until he came across a book labelled '_Project S and Project G: A Symbiotic Relationship_'. After a quick thumb through it became clear that Project S and G were Sephiroth and he. Rather than shock him, his endorphin boost from earlier made him a lot more accepting of what he was reading. So they were both test tube babies designed to be soldiers – sweet! Worked out pretty well in his opinion.

Flicking through he came across a chapter labelled _Sexuality_. Well that was odd. "…_exhibiting cluster x of genes, according to Prof. Hollander's past research with neurologists, the cluster x is responsible for human sexuality whereby the most cluster x genotypes present in the individual the more deviant from the norm the sexuality of the individual will be. Project G inhabits all cluster x genes which has proven to result in homosexuality. Project G naturally possessed these genotypes without DNA alteration from sperm and egg samples. Coming across Prof. Hollander's work on human sexuality, Prof. Hojo refuted the claim and created Project S with DNA altered samples to produce a homosexual orientation. Project S was born like Project G with all cluster x genes. Results are pending."_

"What are you reading?"

"Argh!" Genesis jumped and turned around to find a shirtless Sephiroth behind him, "Oh…Seph…I'm just reading about us being gay."

Sephiroth scoffed and took the book from Genesis' hand and put it back on the shelf, "Like that has any significance. I snuck around while you were reading and found this strange woman-like creature in a hidden room. Its name was Jenova."

"Your mother's name?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "This is an old research facility by Shinra. Hojo most likely worked here and named my mother after one of his experiments to misguide me, bring me here and make me lose hope in the world."

"Aww, Seph…" Genesis hugged him and pressed a kiss to his lips, "It's alright. At least…we have each other."

The general smiled and the two departed the library. Barely taking one step outside the couple stopped and Genesis screamed, scampering behind Sephiroth. A group of male locals screamed back, having their camp disturbed. At first Sephiroth was confused, then he saw the tape recorder, the tub of Vaseline and the box of tissues.

He felt a surge of anger at the thought of these boys getting off from his lover's beautiful sexy sounds and the images they would have imagined of them fucking his gorgeous Genesis. The only justifiable thing to do was burn this hell-hole of a town to the ground with his lover by his side.


End file.
